Soba ni iru kara
by SYNcerely
Summary: No matter how far you run, the past will always run faster...
1. Chapter 1

"La lala lalalala~!"

You sung as you skipped down the street and away from your house, happy as can be. Today was a new day, and you were a new person, ready to start off on a good foot. A piece of paper that had a school address on it was clutched in your hand tightly, refusing to let go.

It was your new school.

The one that you would start today. You couldn't wait to meet new people and see new faces. Today you felt like you were walking on air, and nothing was going to bring you down anytime soon. With a grin on your face, you tucked the piece of paper away and into your pocket.

'I can't wait!'

Your Ipod played a happy, up to beat song that you couldn't help but dance to as you continued on your way. Spinning in a circle, you hopped on one foot, and then the other. Your arms moved to the rhythm as you sung the lyrics. Letting the beat of the music consume you completely. You must have looked like a dancing fool, but you were to happy to care about what others thought about your first appearance.

Like you said before, nothing was going to get you down.

While you were busy singing and dancing, you past a group of boys who looked like they were going to the same school. A silver haired boy, who rolled his eyes when he saw how hyper you were.

"Tch, what a weirdo..."

A brown haired boy, who was shorter then the other two and seem a bit nervous.

"G-Gokudera-kun..Don't be so mean."

And a tall, black haired boy, who wore a grin on his face and laughed happily as you past.

"She looks like she's having fun! Haha!"

You turned to him and nodded with a grin of your owns.

"I am!"

Maybe they could be your new friends, it would defiantly make things a bit less awkward when you officially start school here. 'That would be awesome.' The boys grin seemed to grow as he continued to laugh. Was it really this easy to make him laugh? The thought made you laugh as well. And soon, you and the boy were laughing at particularly nothing.

And boy did it look pretty stupid.

The silver haired boy sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, another idiot around."

He obviously wasn't to fond of the tall, friendly, black haired boy and his laughing habit.

When you both started to calm down, you noticed that tears had formed at the side of both of your eyes, telling you that you had laughed a little too much. You shrugged that off though and smiled at him. Hopefully they were going to be in the same class as you because he seemed like someone who was fun to hang out with.

Glancing at your watch on your wrist, your eyes almost bugged out when you noticed that you were later then you were suppose to be. You had to be at school before everyone else so that someone could show you around the school and get you to your class, there, the teacher could introduce you to your fellow classmates.

"E-Eh? I'll be late!"

All three boys looked at you with confusion in their eyes, wondering what you were talking about. But you didn't have time to explain to them, that would make you even more late then you already were, so you just waved at them.

"It's been fun but I really must go. See ya later!"

Before either of them could utter a word to your goodbye, you were already sprinting away, holding onto your bookbag so that you wouldn't drop it. Hopefully you would still have time to look around the school yard.

The tall, black haired boy turned to his friends with a smile on his face.

"Did you see her eyes? They were different colors!"


	2. Chapter 2

You panted as you finally made it to the school. You were a little late, but not by much, with made you happy. You'll be able to start your new school off right, just how you wanted it to be. A grin spread across your face as you walked through the doors and to the principles office to get yourself situated.

Hopefully today would be as good as it started out.

It took a little longer then you thought it would to find the principle, since you got lost more then twice and had to ask random people directions, but when you found him he gave you your schedule and showed you around the school without any objections. He was extremely nice to you and the school was pretty decent, not to big and defiantly not to small.

Everything seem to be in order besides the thuggish looking people who roamed outside the school and in the hall every now and then, but the principle said that they had a disciplinary student who took care of them and that you didn't need to worry, just don't get caught doing anything bad around him unless you want to be sent to the hospital.

Well, At least you had some protection from thuggish people.

The last thing you wanted to do was get into a fight and possibly get expelled from the school, especially since you just started here and wasn't looking forward to being sent back to Osaka because of it. He lead you down a hall and stopped in front of a door, which you guessed to be your classroom.

"And this is your classroom. If you have any questions, feel free to ask a teacher, me, or any of the students in this school."

He sent you a friendly smile, which you returned with bow, and walked away. When he was around the corner and out of sight, you let out a shaky breathe. You were never good with big crowds, and now you had to stand in front of a classroom full of judging classmates and introduce yourself. It made you extremely nervous just thinking about it.

'Well, here goes nothing...'

With a shaky sigh, you lightly knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open it. The expression the teacher had on his face made your presenting smile fall a bit. He had a slight sneer on his face, which was kind of intimidating if someone was to ask you. Maybe he was just mean looking but extremely nice.

Yeah, that could be it.

'There's nothing to worry about Mamo-chan!' A small voice in the back of your head cheered, hoping to cheer you up a bit. It helped for a moment until the teacher decided to speak.

"Ugh, Another one?"

His voice was annoying and naggy, totally going with his appearance. He was old looking, probably in his 40's and had a peach fuzz for a mustache. He wore glasses and looked uptight and stubborn.

Maybe today wasn't going to be as good as you thought.

He begrudgingly motioned you into the room and cleared his throat obnoxiously so that the class would be quiet.

"Class, it seems we have another brat- I mean, student joining us today." He said. Though he did correct himself before he could say something bad, it was obvious that he meant to say brat on purpose, making your eyebrows scrunch up worriedly.

Some of the students began to mumble at his slip up, saying that he was as much of a brat as they were labeled to be. At least that made you feel a little better. It was embarrassing enough for you to be in front of a large crowd that were around your age, but know you had to be in front of them while this rude, obnoxious teacher called you names and literally made fun of you without even caring.

"Anyway, why don't you introduce yourself? Though I doubt that anybody would care..."

He muttered under his breathe.

"Er...Okay?"

You raised an eyebrow at him before you walked to the front of the classroom where the chalkboard was and grabbed a chalk piece that was in your reach. Since you were still a bit nervous about being in a new place with new people, your hands were a lot shakier then you intended them to be as you wrote your name on the board for all to see.

"U-uh...

H-hello, My name is Mamoru Nunokawa and I just moved here from Osaka. I hope that we can all get along and be good friends. P-please take good care of me."

You smiled shyly and bowed as low as you could to show respect. It was said that first impressions were everything, so there was no way that you were messing this one up. The class seemed to approve of your introduction because most of them smiled and waved, sending you a small greeting that made you feel a bit more welcomed then the teacher did. Your smile grew bigger and you giggled lightly, happy that they were accepting you already. Back in Osaka, it was hard to be accepted unless they knew you really well, but here, it was a different story.

"Aww she is so adorable~"

Some girls cooed, and since you heard their comment, you couldn't help but blush slightly and continue to smile at them while you messed around with your fingers to try and calm down.

"E-er, Arigato Gozaimasu.."

The obnoxious teacher, having had enough of the good greeting that you were getting, pushed you aside slightly and cleared his throat.

"Alright enough questions! It's time to get back to class."

Students rolled their eyes and some raised an eyebrow at him.

"We didn't even get to ask her anything!"

Some guys complained. Maybe there were hoping to get some more information about you so that they could get to know you better, or they were just simply curious about the new student.

"Enough I say! Now... You."

He pointed at you with what looked like a manicured nail and then pointed to the corner of the class far in the back by a window.

"You can sit right over there."

Well, you guessed that everyone had to start of somewhere, and yours would have to be in the shadows of the classmates. Hopefully you would be able to change seats soon, because you were already starting to feel lonely by just looking at the corner.

Most of the students started to whisper and argue about how it wasn't fair for the new girl to start off in the back. I guess they really were nice people and didn't want you to feel left out or unimportant.

And as much as you would like to be somewhere that wasn't positioned in the back of the class, he was the teacher, and you didn't want to cause any trouble, so you just shook your head and smiled at them.

"A-ah...It's alright, I don't mind."

With that said, you made your way to the back of the class and your seat. It felt like a long walk of shame, and that was probably what the teacher wanted it to feel like. When you finally got to your seat, you sighed and set your stuff down.

'Don't worry, This will all be over after a while.'

You reassured yourself and smiled slightly. You could take a harsh treatment, it wasn't the first time it happened so you were fully prepared to take anything he threw at you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guh..."

You sighed as you sat in your classroom with your lunch in front of you. It was lunch break now and so far you haven't been having a good day. It sucked that the teacher was finding it fun to pick on you today.

He had thrown impossible questions that, when you tried to answer them, made you sound dumber then a drop out. It discouraged you greatly and made you actually be thankful to be in the back of the class.

After messing up on so many questions that you were unprepared for, the students have started to see you in a slightly different light. Though they still thought of you as nice, they also labeled to be one of those 'special' kids in disguise since you were so quiet in your small corner. They thought that you wouldn't be able to answer a question to save your life, but you were smarter then that.

The teacher just made you look like a complete idiot with those stupid impossible questions.

"Today isn't going as well as I planned..."

Of course you didn't mind talking out loud to yourself. You always did it when you were really discouraged and didn't have anyone to talk to. You use to constantly talk to yourself when you were smaller, finding your company the only thing you needed to socialize. Besides, you were the only one in the classroom so you didn't really care.

With another sigh, you slumped into your seat and opened your boxed lunch and broke your chopsticks. You weren't really in the mood to eat, but if you didn't then it would just get cold and that would be a big waste of food.

"Haha! When do we start playing that Mafia game again, Tsuna?"

"You baseball nut! This isn't a game!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Please be quieter..."

You blinked and sat up a bit in your chair, hearing a commotion coming form behind the classroom door. Usually everyone was outside enjoying the nice weather and sharing some cheerful times with their friends, so nobody really was in the school during lunch break.

"Here's a good room to have a meeting in, Dame-Tsuna."

The door opens a couple of seconds later and in walked the three boys from this morning. They were obviously unaware of your presence because all three were focused on a little 5 year old baby who had a suit on and a chameleon on his hat. It wasn't everyday a baby talked so fluently, so you couldn't help but get a bit curious of them.

"W-what? I thought we were just having lunch!"

The brown haired boy whined as he sat at a desk in front of the class, pretty far away from you. The tall black haired boy laughed and sat on a desk next to him, while the silver haired boy sneered at him and crossed his arms.

"You have to meet with your subordinates every now and then, dame-Tsuna."

'Dame Tsuna' let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped into his seat like you had done a couple of minutes ago.

"I already told you I don't want to be a boss!"

Finding that this was a bit to much information for you to absorb, and that it was none of your business in the first place, you decided to sneak out of the room before anyone noticed you were there. Of course there was no way that you could go through the door because they were to close to it, so the only thought that came to your mind was climbing out the window.

The room that you were in wasn't that far from the ground, so it wouldn't cause you to twist your ankle or anything, and it was the only way to get out of there, so you decided to just take that exit.

As you slowly stood up, you keep an eye on them to see if the noticed you. When it was clear that they were really distracted with their little conversation, you packed up the bento that you didn't even take a bite out of as quietly as you can and proceeded to shuffle towards the window.

"Leaving so soon?"

You jolted when you already had one leg out of the window, ready to jump. Turns out that the baby had noticed you there the whole time and just wanted to see how long you were going to stay in the shadows, but when he saw that you weren't going to announce yourself, he decided to do it for you.

"Ah~ Your that new girl!"

You were already embarrassed that they had caught you trying to sneak out of the window so your turn a light pink color. You stumbled to get something out but everything came out in blabbered words.

While you were trying to explain yourself better, you weren't paying attention to just how far you were leaning out the window.

"I-i was j-just!"

The three boys' eyes widen a bit when they saw you actually lean more out of the window as you continued to try and explain yourself.

"E-eh! W-wait don't-!"

Too Late.

"G-Gah!"

You leaned so far out the window that you actually slipped off the window sill and fell out the window. You let out a loud squeak and flail your arms to try and keep your balance, but that failed miserably.

With a loud 'thud' you hit the ground below you.

A gasp was hear and out of the window poked 'No good Tsuna' and the tall black haired boys' face. They looked shocked that you actually fell out, and a bit concerned as well.

"Are you okay?"

Feeling completely embarrassed about being so clumsy and not coordinate, you quickly go up and grabbed your bento box that fell a bit away from you before stumbling off, ignoring their questions. You were dizzy from the fall and ended up bumping into a tree or two, but that didn't stop you.


	4. Chapter 4

You sighed sadly as you got comfortable in a tree that was a little away from the school. After your embarrassing accident you took cover in a tree so that you could have some peace and not be bothered by people.

The last thing you wanted was for them to make fun of you for your clumsiness.

"Humiliated...Again...how could this day get any worse?"

Today was defiantly the worst first school day, and you were really hoping to suddenly get sick so that you could go home early, because seriously, you couldn't take it anymore.

All it took was falling out the window to realize that you were never going to be able to fit in school. There was just too much things that you were unfamiliar with.

You were home schooled for most of your life because your 'parents' wanted to teach you things that most likely wasn't allowed in any school.

Well, they weren't your biological parents, you have actually never meet them before. You can barely remember anything past 7 years old. Most of the things are blurry and fuzzed out of your memory.

And when you did try to think of something from the past that was before that certain age, you would get a big headache that would make you sick to your stomach. Then you would have to stay in bed until it pasted.

You had really thought of doing that, but decided that the massive headache that came with getting sick was defiantly not worth it. You didn't want to have to face a headache like that for a long time.

"Maybe I should have stayed back in Osaka with Rintaro like he told me too."

Rintaro was an old 'friend' of yours. Though you found him really annoying and cruel at times. Most of his words were wise, and he was much better then you at everything, but he liked to hold grudges and do dangerous things. He was also really annoying.

He told you that it was a bad idea to even think of moving from Osaka when you first told him your idea. Saying that you would regret it as soon as you lived there for a day.

And dang it, as much as you didn't want to say it, he was actually right...

You were still embarrassed about falling out the window unexpectedly and running into frees while trying to get away. You would have laughed it off with your friends because you would have known who they were, but you had no clue who those three boys were. so you couldn't help but feel horribly stupid for doing that.

"The weird girl who fell out the window...at least it's better then being called 'special'..."

With another depressed sigh you decided to try and eat something to clean your mind. Usually something good to eat would comfort anyone, so you decided to take the advice from the many people who had used this advice to get rid of depressed feelings and eat your bento.

God you wish you wouldn't have taken it.

"BLAH!"

You immediately spit out the food you were chewing it, finding that it defiantly didn't taste like it was suppose to. After a couple of seconds you realize that the reason for that was because it was past the throw out date...

Yup, you probably guessed it by now.

It was spoiled.

You let out a slight whining sound as you tossed it into a trash while still sitting in the tree, successfully making it land in there. It would have been best if you would checked your food before packing it.

Then you wouldn't have to go through this little episode.

You were most likely never going to live this day down now. And it was actually sounding nice to skip school and just relax in this tree. It was the only thing being nice to you.

"I-i...I...I wanna go home!"

You whined loudly as you a huge waterfall of tears fell from your eyes. It made have sound childish, but you couldn't take being a 'foreigner' here in Namimori.

"Hello?"

You quickly covered your mouth when you hear a voice close to the tree you were in. Peeking through the branches, you noticed that it was the tall, black haired boy that you have ran into twice.

The first meeting was nice..second one...not so nice.

You guessed that he was just looking for a pet or something, because he was looking through every bush and behind most of the trees that were tall.

"Funny new girl? Where did you go~?"

Oh, so he was looking for you. You were the only new girl that has recently came to this school, so you could only guess that it was you he was looking for.

But you were confused as to why he would think that you would be hiding in bushes and small places that looked like only animals could hide in. But..then again, you were hiding in a tree at the moment..

So he was obviously on the right track.

Maybe he was here to laugh at your big mess up. Not wanting to be humiliated for the third time today, you keep quiet and just keep an eye on him to make sure that he left.

"Aww come on! I won't bite~ I just wanna talk!"

He continued to look around and call out his nickname for you. 'Funny new girl.' Well it wasn't bad as the other ones, so you didn't particularly mind. He actually looked kind of nice from what you have noticed about him. He had a sweet smile on his face as he looked through more pushes for you, and jumped a bit when a bunny popped out from one of them and ran away.

You couldn't help but giggle when he fell on his butt after being startled, and he grinned widely when he found the certain tree that you were hiding in. Getting up, he looked through the branches and leaves and laughed a bit, seeing you stare at him cautiously.

"Ah! There you are! Aha!"

The look on your face went from giggly to confused and slightly suspicious. It wasn't like you could trust him just because his foolishness made you laugh. You were more cautious then that. For all you knew, he could just want you to show yourself so that he could laugh at your accident in your face.

The boy looked completely unfazed by your look and continued to grin at you, motioning with his hand for you to come down.

"Come down, why are you all the way up there?"

He chuckled as he tried to coax you down the best he could, and after a while you decided that you would just give in and get down before he got mad at you. You might as well face whatever insults he throw at you now then later.

"...A-alright...but! Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

You felt your way around to the base of the tree and slowly got down as he rocked back and forth on his heels, a grin still on his face as he watched your slow movements. You were kind of hoping for him to get bored and leave since you were going so slow.

When you had completely touched the ground he walked up to you, but you took a step back and grinned nervously. you still didn't trust him, it wasn't like he was someone that you had known forever.

He looked utterly confused before the grin broke out on his face again, cheery and really inviting. It seemed like he didn't have a care in the world.

"U-um...yes?"

"I wanted to ask if you were okay! That fall looked like it hurt."

Blinking, you starred at him a bit shocked. He didn't even know you yet he was concerned about that fall that you considered fall. It made you blush as you scratched the back of your head chastely.

"E-eh? I'm fine...i-it was just a small fall anyway..."

He tilted his head before smiling widely and chuckled to himself, seeming content with your answer and looking completely oblivious about how nervous you looked.

"Ah~ Is that so? Well then I can tell Tsuna that your just fine!"

You nodded and continued to scratch your head. It was awkward talking to him because he was a new face. You weren't really the social butterfly and kept to yourself most of the time. The boy seem the exact opposite of you at the moment though.

"By the way, My names Yamamoto, Takeshi."

"Er...Nunokawa, Mamoru."

"Mamoru-chan?"

You blinked when he repeated your name with a tilt of his head to make sure he pronounced it right and then nodded. His grin spread over his face and as much as weird as it sounded, it was getting pretty contagious. A small smile crawled on your face.

"You should hang out with me and my friends. You don't have any yet right?"

With a shake of your head, he laughed and began to drag you back inside the school. You tried to protest multiple times but he would just laugh and say 'Don't worry, they're really nice!' and continued to drag you.

"We also play a fun mafia game you can join. Haha!"

By now you had stopped trying to struggle and let him drag you around the school, looking for his friends that he has been talking so fondly about. A smile had made it's way onto your face once again as you looked at your feet to distract you.

Maybe today wasn't as bad as you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"So...You were trying to crawl out the window to get away from us."

Tsuna asked slowly as you stood in front of him, Gokudera, and Reborn awkwardly.

Yamamoto had forcefully brought you back to his small group so that you could meet them properly and explain why you had ran.

A nod was the only answer he got so he decided to continue asking more questions.

"And...You were startled and ended up falling out the window?"

Another nod, another question.

"But...Your okay now, right?"

You nodded once more and blushed at how stupid your plan sounded. It wasn't every day someone had decided to run away from a group of people just because they were embarrassed. Maybe you should have just thought of a better way to get away from them next time.

"That's stupid."

Gokudera voiced out, causing you to rub the back of your head nervously. He didn't seem like the friendly type at all, which made you really nervous. To tell you the truth, you were a really cheery person, you just had to know them long enough to show that fun and playful side.

Tsuna shook his head at Gokudera with a sigh and turned his attention to you. He could tell how nervous you were about being the center of attention because he could basically see your knees shake from under you.

He sent a small smile and bowed as a greeting, hoping to make you feel more comfortable around them.

"It's nice to meet you then. I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

"Tch. Gokudera, Hayato."

"And you already know me~! Haha!"

"Ciaossu. I'm dame-Tsuna's tutor Reborn."

"E-er..I'm Nunokawa, Mamoru..It's nice to meet you all."

Needless to say, you were pretty embarrassed to see all three guys greeting you so friendly like, though you pretty sure that Gokudera was forcing himself to be nice to you for Tsuna's sake.

They had a weird relationship as far as you could tell, since he was constantly calling the smaller boy 'Jyuudaime' whenever he addressed him.

Reborn hopped onto the table that you were leaning slightly on and handed a cup of espresso coffee to you, which you gladly took since you didn't eat anything and were starving. You were pretty sure that it would hold you down until you got home and properly had something to fill your stomach.

"T-thank you."

He nodded and you couldn't help but think that he was really adorable, especially since he looked only to be five.

Now that you think about it, why would a five year old be a tutor in the first place?

What was he going to teach Tsuna, how to color out of the lines?

Quickly, you shook that rude thought out of your head and sat on the desk next to him while Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto about being a 'baseball idiot.' He seemed really mean to the loving boy.

"So, how would you like to join Vongola?"

Reborn asked after having a sip of his espresso. Tsuna's face paled up and he quickly turned to the little baby, shaking his head feverishly.

"N-No way!"

"A girl can't be in the Vongola! There so weak!"

Gokudera argued as well, crossing his arms across his chest. Obviously he wasn't to fond of girls, since he seemed to detest you so much when you haven't even been mean to him.

'Isn't that sexist...?'

You wondered to yourself. Reborn glanced at you with a smirk on his. It kind of looked like he could read your mind as he tilted his fedora and took another sip from his mug.

"Gokudera is being a bit sexist, isn't he Mamoru-chan?"

Blinking at him, you were actually starting to think that he could read minds since he had said that, but you nodded at him so that he wouldn't get mad at you for disagreeing.

"W-what! I am not being a sexist!"

"Sexy?"

"No not sexy you baseball idiot! Sexist! When you discriminate based on gender, especially discrimination against women.!"

It took all your might to not burst out laughing as you listened to their conversation go back and forth. They really were an interesting trio, with Yamamoto being so optimistic about things, Gokudera having anger issues, and Tsuna being a big worry wart all the time. Along with Reborn starting things secretly.

"So Gokudera is being...sexy to Mamoru-chan?"

Yamamoto asked with a tilt of his head. It looked like he really couldn't grasp the meaning of the word, which made you smile slightly. Tsuna's face looked priceless at what he had heard Yamamoto say, which made your smile grow just a little. Then there's the fact that Gokudera flushed a dark red, which defiantly made your smile grow bigger.

"No! You stupid baseball idiot! I said...UGH! Just forget it! Your too much of an idiot to comprehend it anyways!"

"Comprehend?"

"GAHH!"

Reborn watched as water blurred your view slowly and a smirk began to crawl on his lips. He could tell that you were holding in your laughter because you were starting to chew on your lip until finally...

"!"

You set down your cup of espresso and held your stomach as you burst out laughing. It was just way to funny for you to watch them and keep a straight face at the same time. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto blinked at your sudden outburst, seeming startled by it.

Though, Yamamoto was the first to shake himself out of it and join you in your laughing fit. He didn't mind that you suddenly started laughing, it just meant that you were more comfortable around them now.

Tsuna had also joined the laughing fit, though his was calmer then yours and Yamamoto's. He liked the fact that you weren't scared of Gokudera, or asking question about what Vongola was.

Gokudera snorted and turned away, though he had a small smirk on his face as he tried to hold back his laughter. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot to try and tune out your laughing. But that didn't work when he started snickering very lightly.

What could he say? Laughing really was contagious at certain situations.

"Aha! Your face is red, Mamoru-chan!"

Yamamoto pointed out as he continued to laugh.

"Eh? Really?"

You pushed your hands on your cheeks roughly, trying to hide the redness as much as you could, but that just made you look like a fish out of water and caused them all to laugh harder.

Reborn chuckled from behind his coffee mug as he watched all of you guys break down laughing.

"Yes. You will indeed be a good addition to the Vongola family."


End file.
